


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? (Steve Rogers x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Inspired by the song "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve" by Harry Connick Jr.





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve? (Steve Rogers x You)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve" by Harry Connick Jr.

You and Steve Rogers were both attending the New Year’s Eve party of a mutual friend. There had been a definite attraction when you’d met in the past, a lot of flirting, but it hadn’t gone anywhere.  You were too nervous to pursue a guy like him. Judging by the way his goodbyes were never anything special, you always chalked it up to him just not being interested in you. 

The end of the year was drawing to an end, the ball drop just a few minutes away.  You’d resigned yourself to being just a friend to Steve, a while back, and felt more relaxed around him tonight because of that attitude.  And the champagne. The champagne certainly helped. 

You felt eyes on you and looked around to find the source, surprised to see it was Steve.  He smiled your way and invited you over with a tilt of his head. You accepted the invitation to join him.  

The excitement level in the room grew as the television marked off the final two minutes of the year.  You took a sip of your drink and asked, “So, Steve, making any resolutions this year?”

His face flushed and a shy smile came across his lips.  “I am actually. I’m resolving to stop being such a chicken shit and finally ask you out.  What are you doing New Year’s Day?”

Your heart raced faster than those last few seconds of the countdown as you smiled back at him. 


End file.
